Three-Headed Serpent/Walkthrough
Note: This guide is intended for players who have not yet achieved any Santa Fortuna mastery unlocks. This is guide is just one of many different methods to complete Three-Headed Serpent. Planning Starting Location: Village Bus Stop Firearm: '''Any '''Equipment: Any Andrea Martinez Once the mission begins, head left and towards Martinez' Compound. The front entrance is guarded, so turn right and vault over the opening in the wall. There may be a civilian standing around on his phone, in that case you may want to throw a Coin or nearby Soda Can to distract him before vaulting over. Once inside the compound, sneak to the far right window and climb in once Andrea is having a conversation with her assistant, who has her back turned to you. Jump in and immediately subdue her assistent, then eliminate Andrea before she has time to run out the room and inform a guard. While there are no places in the room to dump the bodies, no other NPCs will enter the room unless lured in by a distraction; you're free to leave them be and exit the compound same way you entered. Rico Delgado Walk back through the village and up to the entrance of Rico's mansion. Shoot both security cameras and head right and up the vine into the mansion grounds. From there, stick to the wall and shoot out another security camera on the side of the Security Hut before moving through the gate and into the foliage behind the two talking Mansion Guards,being mindful of the security camera above you. Use another sound distraction to lure one of the two guards into the foliage with you to pacify them and take their disguise. You now have unrestricted access to the mansion grounds; it's time to feed Rico to a hippo. Run to the northern end until you reach the area with the two guards overlooking the hippo enclosure. The Hippo Whisperer will occasionally walk up and search on his phone for notes, use this opportunity to pacify and disguise yourself as him while the two guards have their back turned, drag his body further into the foliage where it won't be discovered. Run down to the enclosure and throw the nearby Meaty Bone into the water to attract Mijo. Head back up to the mansion to inform Rico of the news, and walk back down to the enclosure with him, avoiding any security cameras along the way. Once back at the enclosure, Rico will ask for some alone time and cause the nearby guard to leave the area. Push Rico into the enclosure to eliminate him, and then head back up the steps. Jorge Franco and Escape Put your previously acquired Mansion Guard disguise back on and head down the Port and into Coca Plantation where Jorge roams. Move down to the Botany Lab. Turn off the fusebox to attract the attention of one of the Drug Lab Workers. After they come and turn it back on, subdue them and take their disguise, as well as his Botany Lab Keycard. Enter the Lab and take Franco's Hut Key, then leave and head towards Franco's Hut. Enter through the entrance not protected by a security camera, then pacify and hide the body of the NPC inside. Hide in the hut until Franco enters, once he is alone exit the container and eliminate him, dumping him in the same container. Leave the Hut the same way you entered and run to the nearby helicopter exit, avoiding any enforcers on the way. Category:Walkthroughs Category:HITMAN™ 2 walkthroughs